The Ultimate Sacrifice
by dartboi
Summary: With his fellow Hollow comrades fallen and Mitsunari himself badly wounded, he moved forward like a moth towards a wayward moon. However, he is unaware that the moon he moves towards will change him and all he is, and give him a true purpose.
1. I: True Sacrifice

**A/N: Thank you for giving this story a chance, tell me what you think in the review section!**

Chapter I: True Sacrifice

Sacrifice.

What is its truest and most pure purpose?

One would normally assume that its purpose is to give up something you have, or something that you are so that you may achieve a better result in doing so. Giving up sleep to finish work so that you would be in a better position. Sacrificing your pride in a fight and falling back, so that you may fight another day. Or sacrificing some of your time so that you may be able to relax for a little bit and recharge yourself. Those are examples of sacrifice.

However, one would argue- I would argue, that those examples are not the true purpose of sacrifice. That those examples are not sacrifice in its purest form. The purest form of sacrifice is when you are willing to give up your life or limb so that those around you may survive. Knowingly giving up what you have, so that someone else may benefit while alternatively you know that you will suffer. To put something or someone above your own well-being. That is the purest form of sacrifice.

I realized this as I gazed at the blood and bodies surrounding me, strewn across the drifting sands that were kicked up by the whipping gales that tore across Hueco Mundo. Nearest to me were the men who I considered my comrades, the men who consequentially considered me their leader. The people who gave up their very existence so that I...so that I wouldn't end up as they did.

There were Adjuchas spread throughout the ranks of those on my side, their faces buried in the sand while their corpses were sprawled out freely. I knew they would follow me wherever I went, but I thought it was for a sense of protection due to my rank as Vasto Lorde. In a sense, I thought that they followed so that they could use me as a shield while they grew stronger. Better to hunt in a pack than ride solo.

Now seeing them lain out, no longer moving I realized it wasn't for protection that they followed. They saw me as their comrade-in-arms and were truly willing to fight to the bitter end for me. They were genuinely willing to die for me. I had assumed when they said that it was merely to garner my trust; but now I see that they meant every last word.

I looked across to the side of my opponents whose corpses who were fallen next to my comrades, there were a fair amount of Adjuchas and even a few Vasto Lorde's were spread amongst them. In reality, against a foe like this we all should have been dead. But my comrades…my friends had defended me when I could not defend myself. Speaking on that, I pressed a hand against the glaring wound against my pale abdomen. There were other cuts and marks across my skin from the confrontation that led to this, but this one was the most painful and probably the one that would kill me.

It was…sad, really. They had given all they were just to ensure I stayed alive only for me to bleed out and die amongst them. I fell to my knees, the weight of my body becoming too much for me to handle as I slowly crawled on towards the fallen bodies of my allies. I recognized every face…I knew their stories, and I knew who they were truly. And out of everything I knew, I had never known the truest extent of their loyalty until now. The truest extent of their will to sacrifice.

That was when it hit me like a cero. That simple word, sacrifice. I had spent so long thinking on it, yet I hadn't realized something so blaringly obvious. They didn't die just so I could die a slow death from wounds I had suffered previously. They didn't knowingly do all this so that I would just lie down and die. My gaze fell to each and every one of them, recalling who they were for the last time. Not because I would die, no. But because I would carry on, and I may never see their faces again.

But as my gaze fell to one of my comrades, a stocky male whose mask resembled that of an oxen, he shifted ever so slightly as a groan sounded from him. Putting caution to the wind and pushing the pain from my wound aside I scrambled over to him, my hand seizing him as I lifted him a bit closer to my face. Hanzo, was his name. "Y-You live!? I…I am so sorry-" I instantly began to apologize until his strong, bulky hand seized my shoulder and squeezed against the pale skin.

"Devour me." Were the two simple, raspy words that escaped him as his eye holes bore into me. My apologies and regrets were lost as I just stared, slack jawed at the request. The hand only squeezed tighter while he spoke, "You won't survive unless you do, sir. Just…do it. Devour us all; make our deaths something meaningful…Gain power. And save those who need saving, do what you did for all of us."

I heard the words, oh yeah I heard them. However, I could barely begin to process them. This was all too much right now and I just could not focus. What he said made sense, but it also was just unfathomable. Knowing his time was however short as I sensed his spiritual pressure dwindle, I spoke, "I…Your deaths were meaningful, I will survive…You all made sure of that. Your sacrifice won't go in vain. But to consume you all…? I just…It doesn't seem righ-"

"Stop with your morals for once…Save that for when you aren't about to evaporate. It is either you do or our bodies go to waste. Those fucks we killed…? Their power will just disappear…Don't let our sacrifice mean nothing." There was a slight pause as the words registered finally, I slowly nodded, parting my jaws, and uttering two simple words, "I won't."

I consumed and consumed, the power of my fallen comrades intertwining with my existing strength. The power of my enemies also joined me as I felt it swell within me, such a sudden consumption of strength making my body feel like it was practically alit with spiritual pressure. With the task done, I gave one final look back as I began to stagger on ahead.

I wouldn't forget what they did. I would make their sacrifice worth it, I would show them what they helped create. It was at that moment that I vowed I would not let my life go to waste. Not after so many had given up their own just so I could still carry on.

My wound wasn't healed yet and I could still feel the pain clouding my mind along with the intense euphoria from such power.

I began to lose sight of things as I just moved ahead without regard. My vision was so blurred that I just latched onto the first thing that I noticed. A white structure with white dots around it that stood in contrast to the dark skies of Hueco Mundo. I could make out nothing more. While no longer knowing my purpose, I was drawn ahead to carry on like a moth towards a wayward moon. I had no clue that the moon I was drawn towards would change me and all I am, and would lead me to a life different from what I have known.

My name is Mitsunari, and here is my tale.

* * *

 **~ Harribel's PoV ~**

"Master, not that I doubt your actions, but may I ask why we are waiting out here?" Apacci droned out, going to a sitting position atop the tower that overlooked Hueco Mundo. I remained silent and merely stared ahead, my eyes fixated on one moving object, something Apacci could not see.

"If you bothered to truly look then you'd see that there is someone heading for Las Noches." Sung-Sun responded with a hint of condescension in my steed, her gaze fixated in the same place. Even Mila Rose seemed to be aware, her gaze fixated into the never-ending desert of Hueco Mundo on one exact spot. Apacci gave a snort of irritation as she rose and approached the edge to see who was so wonderful to warrant them leaving Las Noches to greet.

After a moment of searching, she found the figure that was staggering towards Las Noches and barely looked alive with the trail of blood it was leaving behind. Apacci merely arched a brow and titled her head, "Okay, we have someone coming here. I still fail to see why that interrupted our evening nap. It obviously isn't-"

That was must have been when she felt it, the reiatsu radiating from him because she silenced herself instantly. It was something Harribel had picked up on earlier, it felt as if he had just consumed several strong hollows and that he was unable to fully control the surge in strength. "That is the strength of a Vasto Lorde, a rare level not often achieved by most. I wanted to get a firsthand look." I clarified, hoping that she'd now seen why we had come.

Apacci faltered a bit, understanding better now the reason behind all of this. Vasto Lorde's were rare, but so was that power radiating from him. The question was if it was merely a surge that would level out soon or if that was his genuine level. Regardless, it was worth noting.

"Should we help?" Sung-Sun asked after a while. It wasn't exactly out of compassion, but more so out of being fed up with waiting. "It feels like it will take him forever to get here, and if he dies before that happens then we just wasted our time."

Yet again, I didn't dare take her gaze from him. "He is in no danger of death; if he was he would be dead by now. I am merely observing right now, I want to make sure it is not a trap, to lure us out and then strike. Not many hollows move in the direction of Las Noches, so there must be something going on. And I will find out." My fraccion did notice that as he slowly grew closer, the power radiating from him began to level out and lower. It was still evident, but it wasn't as wild and untamed as before. Apparently, it was just a surge from a large consumption.

After sometime, he had finally drawn close enough to the tower to warrant using sonido to reach the desert floor and confront him. Now I could finally get a good look an observe him. He had a fairly humanoid-shaped form, not overly large or bulbous as some Vasto Lorde's could become. The mask he wore was a plain white but covered in dried blood. It covered his face from his chin to his brows, leaving two circular slots for actual eyes instead of just black holes. And instead of a mouth he had rows of sharp bone-like teeth that were clasped together.

His irises were an amber hue, and seemed incredibly jaded and clouded with every step he took. There was no spark of life within them; they seemed devoid of any emotions or power. And he refused to meet her own gaze, his face gazing down into the sand as he moved ahead.

Short caramel-colored tresses spilled from the top of his head and partially obscured the upper-end of his mask, his hair in complete disarray and dried blood within it just like on his mask. Other than that, he looked fairly plain. Nothing in particular stood out besides his exceptionally pale skin and the spiritual energy that radiated from him.

Her eyes drifted to the wound he was clenching to cease the blood flow, other cuts and marks also laced his form and drew blood with every step. He hadn't seemed to notice her, his face downcast as he moved through the shifting sands.

"Halt." I commanded simply, I had no desire for him to get too close and find out if this was a trap. However, he paid no heed and just continued on ahead towards me. As he drew closer I repeated the command to no avail. By now my fraccion had come down as well and were shouting commands at him with the same amount of success. I inched my hand towards my weapon, preparing for anything.

He did however stop as he came within a meter or so. Well, he didn't so much stop as he did fall onto one knee. For the first time he cast his gaze upwards at me, his amber orbs seeming to flicker with some semblance of life as he spoke quietly, his jaws parting.

"Help me…" Those were the only words he spoke before truly collapsing, falling to his other knee and going face-first into the sand.

* * *

I carried the wounded Vasto Lorde throughout the halls of Las Noches, my fraccion following behind me and talking amongst themselves. The topic being of the hollow in my arms, they interest fully invested in the Vasto Lorde. Though such an occurrence was obviously not something we were used to, so it was understandable.

"He looks like he just got done bathing in blood." Apacci commented dully, looking around me to his unconscious form.

"That he does, perhaps we should clean him before we take him to Lord Aizen?" Mila Rose, a notion I didn't even entertain. Nor did I need to as Sung-Sun piped in, the usual voice of reason.

"I doubt Lord Aizen will be more concerned with his appearance than Master Harribel presenting him first off. Plus, we don't know him in the slightest. Taking him into our home without knowledge could be lethal." Mila Rose would have retorted but she saw the logic and stifled any smart remark she cared to make.

The conversation about him silenced as we approached the meeting room, the doors opening as we came within distance. From the reiatsu in the air, it was clear that the rest of the Espada has been drawn here as well, either by interest or Aizen's order. However, it did seem odd for Aizen to deem this necessary enough to call in the rest of the numbers.

I walked in, my head held high as I met nobodies gaze by Aizen's. I could hear murmurs from all around as I moved ahead, ignoring whatever was being spoken in hushed tones. Everyone else was irrelevant in this case, the rest of the Espada and their fraccion had no say in this and frankly, it was none of their business. She had found the Vasto Lorde, so the business was between her, him, and Lord Aizen.

As I drew closer, I felt my fraccion fall back and keep a respectful distance. Probably what was best. I could see a small smile etched across Aizen's features as he looked not to me but to the Vasto Lorde I carried. Once before his throne, I laid him down in front and kneeled with my head bowed respectfully.

"Report." Aizen ordered, his soothing yet commanding voice silencing any whispers from the Espada gathered. I played back my report dutifully of what had happened exactly, going over every little nuance and detail in-depth. Aizen did not appreciate poor commentary, that was the type of thing that got you punished.

Once finished I looked back up to him, finding his gaze still on the male Vasto Lorde before me and his smile still there. He parted his lips to speak, "Excellent job, Tier." He stated smoothly, his irises flickering to me for a moment. "I am glad you showed restraint, I fear some of our more aggressive Espada would have tried to…finish the job. Especially due to his power, some may desire to perhaps take a bite from it."

I could easily tell Aizen's words were acting as a warning to those like Yammy, that if another case like this arose this was how the matter should be dealt with. As he finished saying that, he remained silent for some time as he observed steadily.

"Use the Hogyoku." Was the order that follow, and I could only stare in slight surprise. He intended to make him into an Arrancar? He easily had potential, but wasn't this a bit sudden? I didn't dare voice these opinions so openly as I hesitated and looked down to the male before me.

"Do you believe he can't handle it?" I quickly shook my head, finding the words to speak.

"I just feel doing it without consent could have less than ideal result, Lord Aizen. Especially in such an injured state."

"I understand what you are saying, however his wound does not seem to be healing and if you were to tear away his mask then it would regenerate, would it not? The fact of it being forced is pointless; if he is ready then it shall work. If not, then he dies regardless. He is either consumed and turned into a rabid hollow or left to bleed out." As much as I may have disliked this, Aizen's logic made sense. If I did nothing he died, if I did something there was at least a chance he'd survive.

Aizen had removed the shining orb from his coat pocket, the Hogyoku acting as a beacon within the dim lighting of the throne room. He tossed it down to me, a sign of trust and respect. Without a moment of hesitation, I caught the orb and pressed it to his chest.

For a reason I couldn't explain, I found myself urging him to live and come out on the other end of this better than the bleeding mess he was.


	2. II: Loyalty

Chapter II: Loyalty

The last thing I recall is passing out in front of four blurry figures, their voices garbled as they called at me. I spoke out to them, requesting some sort of help as my conscious went to black. Or that was my intention at least. I have no clue if I was even comprehensible to them or if they weren't going to just kill me. I was hoping that wouldn't be the case, I still sort of had to do something for those who gave themselves for me. Walking a good couple of miles then being devoured by strangers wasn't exactly what I had in mind for that.

However, I very quickly realized that I wasn't dead. That became incredibly clear as pain seemed to scream through every fiber of my being. I felt as if my face was being torn off as my eyes shot open and I found myself yelling from the sudden pain.

I wasn't exactly far off.

A woman was leaned over me with both of her hands pressed into the center of my chest and a shining force flaring beneath her palms. Whatever that shining was made me feel as if my head was being cleaved in half. All I could make out was her sun-kissed blond hair, the rest was a blur to me on account of the fact it felt like she was trying to rip my head in half. If they wanted to kill me, I wished they would have used a less torturous method.

I began to struggle my limbs, ignoring the blood that was escaping my body at every thrash. I continued to scream until air emptied from my lungs causing me to pause as I tried to draw what may very well be my last bit of air for one final scream. However in the silence, I heard what I assumed to be the females voice.

"It will be alright." Her words weren't malicious or hateful, in fact they were laced with tenderness and care as she continued to painfully press the shining object into my chest. Okay, so she wasn't trying to kill me. I managed to stifle my scream as the pain crackled down my spine like lighting. Following her words, I heard a definitive crack (presumably my mask) as light began to shroud me and quickly blinded my vision.

The energy released began to engulf me instantly, threatening to take me whole. However, the way it pulsed across my skin made my limbs somewhat relax as it spread along me. It felt amazing, honestly. Especially after the pain that I just had to deal with.

"Fight it." I could hear that same female voice whisper fiercely, sensing me growing content within the cocoon of energy. Her words weren't a request but a command, and one I could only accept. I began to grow aware of what was happening, of what she had just done.

The feeling across my face was bare, as if my mask was no longer there- or at least most of it. That was when it clicked. I was to become an Arrancar if I could control this energy, I was being force evolved. Why they did this I was unaware, but that wasn't crucial right now. Usually it was done by the choice of the mask-wearer, but that was clearly not the case. Also I wasn't aware the amount of pain involved.

However, I knew what would happen if I didn't control this. My conscious would be lost, and I'd probably be killed after whoever had done this saw that I had failed to retain my energy. So I fought, and I fought. I wrangled in all the energy around me that had begun to engulf me. It was surprisingly easy, truth be told. Asserting myself dominant came as a natural instinct in this regard. Maybe it was my resolve that refused to yield, or maybe it was just a natural survival instinct.

"You're doing good, keep it up."

The energy itself began to mold into a weapon within my hands as I continued to reign it all in and keep my resolve from wavering. I didn't know what laid on ahead for me after this light had dissipated, but it was a future that I had to face. Arrancar, Vasto Lorde, whatever I would be classified as didn't matter. I would still go forward, and continue to carve a path that was supported by those who had died for me. I refused to leave any of it to fate, I would make the path my own.

The future didn't scare me at all.

I could feel the energy become fully tangible and solidify into a weapon as the light faded and vision returned. The first thing that came into my line of sight was presumably the person behind the voice that was talking me through it all.

The lower-half of her face was hidden by a high, white collar. I noticed what looked to be the start of her mask peeking above, the white bone standing in stark contrast with her bronzed visage. Then her golden locks seemed to hang freely, two strands crossing right down the middle of her expression. Some of it was contained faintly by three braids that cascadded over her shoulder blades. Honestly though, the natural way she let her hair go fit her beautifully, her sun-kissed tresses framing what was visible of her face wonderfully. Her sea-green eyes seemed to lock onto mine, examining to see if I had truly managed the evolution successfully.

I merely stared back, slightly mesmerized by the way her eyes seemed to glow within the sparse amount of lighting. It was nothing I'd ever seen before. She looked lovely. Most of the company I kept either had no actual eyes aside from depthless dark holes or were too busy trying to kill me for me to be astounded by them. Hair? Not a common trait, hell most hollows barely had a humanoid shape.

So it was a wonderful new sight to see someone so…attractive.

I then noted the new weight within my hand. I forced my gaze away and found a weapon clenched within my fist. It was…a zanpakuto. My energy had formed itself into a zanpakuto. Wait, weren't they supposed to be bigger?

I stared down, the zanpakuto I wielded was a length of roughly 20 cm. There were also loops for my fingers to fit through and presumably get a better grip. Or use the loops as a make-shift set of iron knuckles. Either or, they could be useful. But weren't zanpakutos usually kantana-shaped or more…long? This looked to be the type of weapon someone would use to stab somebody from behind with.

"Ah, so it seems that you managed to go through the evolution stage without dying. Rather easily at that. Tell me, what name do you go by?" The voice came from above and tore my gaze from the inadequate weapon in my hand. It also made me conscious of the other beings that watched from above on all sides. There were whispers all around, but the voice that had spoken with such calm authority came from in front of me.

His dark brow locks of hair were pulled back to reveal matching colored irises that stared at me with a sort of composure I couldn't help but…fear. It was then I knew who it was, the man who was only whispered about throughout the vastness of Hueco Mundo. A man whose power was so well renowned that some believed him greater than the whole Espada.

Sosuke Aizen.

How the hell I ended up laid out before the throne of him was something I couldn't even begin to understand. It would seem the white beacon I was moving towards was Las Noches. Now wasn't exactly the time though to be focused on that as I moved swiftly to a kneeling position out of respect. I expected such a move to cause pain through my entire body, but as I bowed my head I could see that the fatal wound along my abdomen had entirely closed up. The other wounds along me seemed to have healed as well as I felt no blood swell up. Apparently the transformation to Arrancar had very useful benefits.

"My name is Mitsunari, sir." My voice came out as slightly distorted, it felt different to talk with lips instead of a maw. "Thank you for…well, saving my life in a sense. I am deeply grateful." I spoke, my voice evening out as I could hear the female beside my rise up. All eyes were on me now, and I just stared down at the floor. All I could think about was the severe escalation this had taken. I went from roaming the desert, to being taken in by what I assumed to be an Espada, having my mask forcibly removed from me, and now introducing myself to Sosuke Aizen. This was…simply hard to believe.

"Mitsunari…Interesting, tell me, what brought you to Las Noches in such poor condition?"

All my thoughts about the sheer improbability of this all happening were forcibly silenced as I focused on responding in a proper manner. However before I could, a command was voiced, "Also, rise and dress yourself." A set of white and black attire was dropped down to me, the thought just now striking me that I didn't just have the shape of a human but the anatomy as well.

Those private regions certainly weren't a thing when I was a Vasto Lorde. I spared a glance down as I hastily attempted to dress myself. I could feel the red spreading across my pale cheeks.

After I had I finished, I gazed up to meet his cool, composed stare. He was smiling at me, and it caused my nerves to prick as I fought to maintain my own composure. I had heard he could be…intimidating, but I never assumed the degree was this great.

"Would you like the shorter version or the lengthier story? I don't wish to bore you." My voice managed to have a bit of playfulness to it as I mustered a grin. Probably due to sheer anxiety, and my only way of coping was humor. Aizen merely waved his hand, seemingly amused as he nodded. He wished for me to explain entirely.

And I did just that, going over how I watched my comrades fall and the sacrifice they made. How they requested I devour them so that their sacrifice would be complete. How I moved forward so that their sacrifice would not be in vain. Then the dull monotony of slowly moving towards Las Noches, unaware of what it was besides a reference point for me to help keep centered. And then I mentioned I remembered passing out one moment then being awoken to the feeling of his mask being tore off.

Aizen listened patiently, seeming to be interested with my words as he nodded along at points. Even the female beside me seemed interested in well, her gaze staying fixated onto me. As the words I spoke escaped my lips I felt my nerves cool, focusing on only him and the presence of the woman to my right. Those behind me I paid no heed to, I didn't dare out of fear that I'd end up showing weakness.

As I finished I took the time to catch my breath as Aizen examined me. I felt my body tense a bit under his stare, and the stares of everyone else within the room. I could still hear whispers, and even a few displeased voices. That was all irrelevant as Aizen spoke, rising from his throne and silencing any murmurs.

"An interesting story, very unique. I hope you understand why we forced the transformation in such an…abrupt manner. You may have otherwise bled out from your wound had you not gained the power of regeneration. However, that opportunity wouldn't have been possible without our lovely Tres Espada, Harribel. Which I believe you owe her thanks for bringing you in; I fear some of our other members may not have been so kind." Well, my thoughts were confirmed. She was certainly Espada, and a high-ranking one on top of it all. Even without Aizen's words I intended to thank her, she could have easily left me for dead or done worse. But it was at least nice to have a name to such a lovely face.

I turned off of my heel and gave a gracious bow to Harribel, my lips forming a slight smile- a new sort of movement for me.

"My deepest thanks; I am truly in your debt as well as Lord Aizen's." I stated with as much sincerity as I could bring forth, keeping my gaze downward. While I bowed, I also noted the hole that I had developed. It had formed upon my left pectoral muscle, going straight through me. It seemed as if my body were changing in many ways. I was exceptionally curious about what I looked like without most of my mask. And what was left of it as well.

I gazed up finally; locking stares with Harribel whose sea-green orbs glinted with amusement for a brief second. I now had a moment to see more than just her face, but her full figure. And a whole lot more given how…short her attire was. Her jacket didn't even cover the entirety of her breasts which it took every bit of my mental fortitude not to stare at. Though I did notice the number '3' tattooed on the inside of her left breast. I also took note that every curve she had was well placed and seemed to fit her perfectly, and I now understood that saying she was lovely was a vast understatement.

"It was fascinating that you mention the concept of debt, Mitsunari. If you believe yourself truly indebted, then perhaps you'd be willing to hear a proposition I have in place." My attention snapped back to Aizen as I rose from my bow.

"To repay your debt to me, you would join Las Noches. It would be refreshing to have someone with such…ambition within the ranks. And to repay your debt to Harribel, then perhaps she would take you on as one of her fraccion."

It was obvious that the request took everyone off guard, Harribel's gaze snapping to Aizen as she examined him while I just stared in slight wonder. Meanwhile some of the Espada began to voice how they felt, even some of their fraccion joining in.

Aizen ignored the surprise, shifted his gaze slowly over to Harribel. "Of course, this could only be done if Harribel is to accept such terms as well. Espada do chose their fraccion." Harribel shifted a bit as the room silenced and awaited her response.

"Lord Aizen, I do not wish to conscript the Vasto Lorde- Mitsunari- if he has no desire to be under my guidance. If he were to serve, I would want it to be out of loyalty, not some sense of debt that he believes he may owe to me. So if he wishes to serve beneath me, then I will not refuse taking him as my fraccion. But I do not want him to serve me if he only feels like he owes me any type of recompense." Harribel's voice was calm yet holding a matter-of-fact tone, her eyes looking to me for a brief moment before back to Aizen.

It was just the response Aizen had expected because he didn't wait a beat to carry on with his words, "Very true Harribel, loyalty is a treasured aspect in a fraccion. It is better that it is truly meant instead of only held in place by debt. So Mitsunari, do tell, would you serve Harribel then? The choice defaults to you. Would you serve out of loyalty, or debt?"

Aizen wasn't the only one that could respond without missing a beat.

"I readily agree to serving as her fraccion, if she has no qualms to it of course. I would serve with loyalty brought on by respect for her, not debt." I spoke boldly now, my gaze staying firm with Aizen's despite the slight bit of fear that crackled down my spine from such prolonged eye contact. I may have felt a sense of gratitude of debt to her and I very well found her appealing. However there was something else that compelled me to answer how I did.

She was the voice I heard as I was changing through, she was the one pressing that orb to me, and she was the voice that calmed my nerves when my mask was being removed. Those words were laced with a sort of tenderness I didn't know existed. It was an instinct in my head saying that I could trust her and that serving her was the right choice.

The voice that followed was not from Aizen or Harribel, but a gruff baritone that sounded from behind me. "Lord Aizen, this is preposterous! Who says this boy is capable of being a fraccion? He has not proven his worth or shown his mettle. And of his ambition? He merely wished to survive as every being of Hueco Mundo does, he is nothing special! He may very well be as incompetent as Grimmjow's fraccion!" That comment received many shouts of anger from what I assumed were Grimmjow's fraccion.

I turned about to face the voice, my gaze lifting to man who was adorned with scars and wrinkles nearly everywhere. His silver hair pulled back with a five-pronged crown while a bit covered his upper-lip. He hadn't risen from where he sat, but his one capable eye was glaring fiercely at Aizen. Given how close he was to Aizen's throne with only one male ahead of him in the chain and the crown, I could only assume he was a high-ranking Espada. And while I didn't exactly love his tone, he did begrudgingly have a point.

I was just pulled in from the sands of Hueco Mundo as a Vasto Lorde, force evolved into Arrancar and now I was being offered a position as a fraccion to an Espada. My worth had yet to be formally tested. I merely survived the desert, and while I did it to honor my fallen comrades I could see how one could misconstrued it as me simply trying to survive.

"Baraggan, how nice of you to finally speak openly instead of mumbling under your breath." Aizen stated, as cool and composed as always. He seemed unflappable, which only made me question what kind of terror he would be if he were enraged.

"I see that you do not believe in Harribel or my own speculations for the boy. I would have hoped that you had enough faith to know that I wouldn't bring in someone I deemed useless, or that Harribel wouldn't accept him if she didn't see him having a use. On top of that, it is an Espada's choice for whom they bring into their fold. However, I would have assumed you with your age would've sense his potential and understood this choice. I suppose your…eye for potential must have deteriorated." Aizen's words were still calm, but they had an undertone that was just daring the elder to speak out against him in such a bold manner. That if he did the repercussions would be grave.

But I was only curious of what was seen in me. What potential could they see from me?

Baraggan picked it up as I could see a scowl form across his wrinkled visage, "All I ask is that we at least check if the boy can truly stand on the pedestal you are placing him on. I do sense his reiatsu, and its abundance. However if one cannot use it then there are ineffective. I merely wish for this to be less nuisances bumbling around here. We already have Grimmjow's fraccion causing havoc. I suggest a duel, between him and one of my fraccion." His eye then turned to me, and I felt an overwhelming pressure roll over my shoulders like a tidal wave of sand. "Unless he doesn't have the courage to test himself."

Silence now followed. I could watch his fraccion tense beside him, most of them seeming eager to come and get a piece of me. Aizen seemed to be entertaining the notion before nodding, "Very well then, right now. Right here. Zanpakuto only with no releases. I will mediate. Do you agree, Mitsunari?"

…Oh hell yes I did. Lack of courage? I'd show him that I lacked no such thing as I lifted up my short zanpakuto. I gripped it tighter as a smirk etched itself across my visage. The weapon may have been short but that wouldn't matter when I buried its pommel into my opponents nose and sent them flying. Just because I had yet to show my worth didn't mean I lacked it, I didn't become a Vasto Lorde by pure luck.

"Most certainly, Lord Aizen...I readily accept this."


	3. III: Agility

**A/N: To answer a question, this is currently taking place before the canon plot! Enjoy!**

Chapter III: Agility

After the duel had been confirmed, Baraggan's fraccion huddled around his seat; more than likely deciding which would face Mitsunari. Mitsunari himself had gravitated towards me, his gaze not meeting mine and looking just about anywhere else. I took note of him now that his mask had been mostly removed. The fragment that remained was on his jawline, going just below his lower lip and stopping on each end below his earlobes.

I got a clear view of his visage as he was busy staring into space. He had porcelain white skin without a blemish in sight; thankfully the mask was mostly gone and therefore so was most of the blood. His pale skin stood in stark contrast to his amber hues, helping to define them. Now that they didn't appear so jaded she could see how they seemed to glow with an aura of intensity. He was incredibly focused on the upcoming fight, which was emphasized further by the deadly grip he kept on his strange zanpakuto.

I would have assumed a being with so much spiritual pressure would have had a longer blade, but his zanpkauto seemed more like a dagger. Then there were the loops that his fingers had slid through, making it appear like a trench knife. It was…unusual. However, everything about him thus far seemed to be that way. He was an enigma.

As I lifted my gaze from his zanpkauto back to his face, I found his intense amber irises looking to me. And then he smiled, the intensity dying down and being replaced with an air of friendliness. "Think I have a chance?" He asked, now looking down to his zanpakuto, as if reading my earlier thoughts.

"It isn't ideal, but close-ranged combat was my specialty. I have no training how to fight with a zanpakuto, but now is about as good as time as any to learn I suppose." He gave a flippant shrug, looking back to me.

It took me a moment to find words, I hadn't really expected him to actually speak to me or be friendly. But his smile was so disarming, containing a type of genuineness I only saw sparsely from my fraccion and no one else. Well, Aizen had a disarming smile. However that smile didn't have friendliness, just absolute terror.

"You have a chance. Baraggans fraccion are powerful however. Be cautious with how you approach them, even without their release they are still proficient in combat. And don't get yourself killed, the fight isn't worth that. Aizen is aware of your potential, he is doing this merely to prove a point to Baraggan."

He seemed to digest my words, slowly nodding as he kept his eyes upon me. "I don't need to know how to use a zanpakuto fancily, just that if I get close enough to put it against his neck and end it. That is manageable. But don't worry about me dying; I didn't survive Hueco Mundo just to be cut down." His smile grew, revealing his misaligned teeth as he gave a slight bow. "I'll return to 'ya, don't worry."

I observed him a moment, keeping up the same look of indifference as I responded, "You better. I have high hopes for you."

"And I shall be sure to meet them; I have high hopes for you as my master. But I wouldn't be willing to follow you if I didn't think you were capable of meeting them. You're…different." I blinked a few times, was that a compliment?

I had no intention to ask such a bold question, but I wouldn't have had the chance regardless. After his words were spoken he began to move away to the center of the room, his opponent coming down from Barragan's personal throne.

Ggio Vega.

One of Barragan's top fraccion. It looked like he was trying to make a point as well.

I watched carefully as Ggio and Mitsunari stood across from one another, Ggio smirking as he looked him up and down. They both stood at nearly the same size, neither having a distinct advantage in that area. However, if the duel was to be zanpakuto's only with no release then Ggio had an edge due to the superior range of his blade. But there was something in the way Mitsunari stood ready to attack that told me that it wouldn't play be the deciding factor.

Mitsunari gave a palpable air of confidence, his hands coiled tightly around his zanpakuto with his fingers laced through the loops. His lips were upturned to reveal an amused yet charming grin, despite his crooked teeth. His amber eyes were now focused on Ggio and nothing else, he knew he was being counted out and was ready to show what he truly was capable of. He was eager.

'I don't need to know how to use the sword fancily, just that if I get close enough to put it against his neck and end it.' Were the words he stated earlier. I felt he had underestimated the difficulty of such a task. I had seen Baraggan fraccion spar; Ggio had a speed unparalleled to many. With more work, it was likely he could become just as agile as Starrk himself. Cornering him wouldn't be simple.

"Begin." I heard Aizen command from above, and before he could even finish the word, they were already clashing. Their blades had been ripped from their scabbards and they were clashing fiercely now. I had refused to ascend to my personal throne where my fraccion had awaited. I would stay down here and watch in case things go too out of hand; I didn't trust Baraggan not to have put malicious thoughts in Ggio's mind. On top of that, Mitsunari was my fraccion, that much I had already decided. If he lost this, I would make sure that he remained in Las Noches. He was going nowhere.

I made my decision when he spoke about the sacrifice his friends made for him and his choice to honor it. Baraggan may not have seen it, but with one eye he probably failed to see many things. He carried on not for self-survival but because he wanted to make the sacrifice his comrades gave worth it. He was easily worthy of serving by my side.

But an additional benefit to being close was the fact I could spectate it all fairly well. Mitsunari was immediately on the defensive, his short-ranged blade not allowing him to wide sweeps Ggio was performing. The arrogant smirk that had formed across Ggio's lips made me truly wish Mitsunari would clean it right off.

They broke apart for a moment before attacking and counter-attacking while using their sonido to maneuver around. This is where is where I had expected Mitsunari to fall behind. However, he didn't. In fact, as the battle for the offensive continued, Ggio began to lose ground and that wiped the arrogance right off his visage. Not how I had planned it, but it worked well enough.

I was more so astounded that Mitsunari sheer speed, I was even having trouble keeping track of him. Ggio was have an equally difficult time doing so and managing to counter each strike that came his way. I could even see other Espada take note, surprised by the speed at which his sonido allowed him to move.

But just as the tides turned in Mitsunari's favor, Ggio managed to perform a swift counter that led to a deadlock between the two, keeping Mitsunari in place. That was then followed by an abrupt strike right to Mitsunari's nose with such force that it sent him flying back in my direction, just a few meters to the side. I felt concern flare through me as I watched some blood fly through the air as Mitsunari come skidding back.

Mitsunari slowed himself by planting both hands down onto the floor and slowing down his velocity. He managed to stop just short of Aizen's throne. His head rising as he lifted a hand from the floor to slick back his light brow locks, blood dripping down his nose. Despite the blood and likely pain, he was still smiling.

It wasn't the disarming smile before or even the one of amusement. This was one of eagerness, as he wiped the blood from his nose with his forearm and took a few steps forward. There was a glint of deviousness in his eyes that gave me the feeling he was not even closed to done. Ggio was motioning him to come forward with his hand, his arrogance returning as he flourished his blade in the air. "Come on, is that all you have? I thought this would be a challenge!"

"Come on new guy, whoop his ass!" One of Grimmjow's fraccion yielded from above.

"Don't let him beat you! You can run circles around him; just hit him over that stupid mask of his!" I heard Apacci shout out, Mila Rose throwing out jeers as well. Baraggan's fraccion were of course cheering on Ggio while Baraggan looked on with a smug glint in his eye.

"All I got? Just the tip of the sand dune." Mitsunari stated softly, before taking a few large steps and bringing his blade arm back behind his head.

What was he doin-

Before I could even finish that thought, he sent his zanpakuto flying through the air aimed straight for Ggio's head. I arched my brows high; the move was audacious and honestly utterly reckless. There was no need for such action so early in a fight. It would leave him unarmed against an armed foe. The fight may have been over just as it started.

Making matters worse, it missed Ggio and sailed right over his shoulder blade. Ggio was admittedly taken by surprise as he turned his head momentarily to see where it landed. He scoffed as it clattered against the ground harmlessly, beginning to turn back. "I wouldn't have thrown that if I we-"

I felt my heart skip a beat at what happened next. That brief moment Ggio had turned away, Mitsunari had used sonido to appear right in front of him. His zanpakuto was never meant to hit, it was just a distraction. By the time Ggio had turned his head back, Mitsunari's hands had reached and firmly grabbed both of the saber teeth of his mask, yanking his head down and ramming his knee right into his face.

He then lifted Ggio's body up before slamming him down onto the floor. The sudden strike certainly left Ggio reeling, blood now gushing from his nose and his lip appeared to have been cut open as well. Mitsunari had quickly moved away as Ggio swung his zanpakuto freely in a vain attempt at swiping him. Mitsunari retrieved his zanpakuto, smirking as his he mockingly flourished it and slowly began to approach again.

Ggio, for all the talk he bolstered, managed to get back up on his feet with a scowl on his lips. I could hear cheers from Grimmjow's fraccion, and even Nnoitra seemed to cheering this on. However, he probably desired to simply see blood more than anything else; knowing how animalistic he was.

There were no words exchanged this time as they went at it in a mix of zanpakuto strikes and melee combat. Once again, they were using their sonido. Once again, Mitsunari got the upper hand. Ggio had actually managed to connect a few body shots against Mitsunari but it those only seemed to amplify his vigor and make him attack more fervently. That in turn led to Mitsunari landing body shots of his own, strikes that seemed to contain more force than the last.

The range of Mitsunari's zanpakuto was not a deciding factor at all, mainly because Mitsunari kept a high press against Ggio and didn't allow him to utilize his superior range. By now it was fruitless and Ggio was entirely on the defensive, blocking for his life as Mitsunari's sonido had clearly outmatched him. The way in which he moved was captivating, feigning right and left or simply vanishing from thin air just to reappear and throw him off.

After even this short while of fighting I was able to distinguish his style of fighting, that and of course his own words from earlier. As he said, he preferred close-combat situations. And the reason was quite clear, with superior agility and a smaller body frame he was capable of easily avoiding strikes and landing them at any available opening. Now with a zanpakuto that acted as a hybrid of iron knuckles and a trench knife could make him far more lethal.

On top of that, he was cunning. The way he knew to feign and read his opponents or merely psych them out was executed well enough to show that he had experience in that field. Or how he distracted Ggio by throwing his zanpakuto so he could get a clean blow in. It was a bit unorthodox but that was sometimes the best offensive, especially if no one saw it coming.

And the final trait to describe the way he fought was opportunistic. Any minor error Ggio made was seized upon with no hesitation. That small lapse of attention? He probably got a broken nose from it. Every time he failed to properly parry a strike from Mitsunari he was left exposed in some way that Mitsunari would take advantage of.

I watched as Ggio swung his zanpakuto in a wide horizontal arc, one in which Mitsunari had little trouble ducking underneath , leaving Ggio exposed. And just like that he seized the opportunity, only this one could possibly be the end for Ggio. Mitsunari threw one solid left jab, his fingers laced with the iron knuckles as they connected square with Ggio's jaw and sent him flying right into the base of Baraggan's throne tower.

Mitsunari stood where he was, lowering his arm and looking to Ggio's writhing form. He wasn't down for the count yet, but he didn't have much left. I spared a glance up and I could see Baraggan practically seething in fury as Mitsunari jeered. "Come on, no smart comment about what I should be doing? You wanted a challenge, and now you have it. Am I a bit too much? Stand up, hit me!" Mitsunari taunted, further mocking by motioning him forward just as Ggio had done to him earlier.

The cockiness wasn't something I exactly approved of, it would be better to finish him off than give him the chance to counter. And just like that, Ggio had tore away from the slight indent he made and was sonidoing right at Mitsunari leading with his zanpakuto. I half expected Mitsunari to be pushed back for his arrogance, or even hit.

However, neither of those two scenarios occurred. Mitsunari simply vanished.

Before Ggio could probably even notice through his irritation, Mitsunari had moved around behind him and firmly grabbed him right by the collar of his attire. This brought Ggio to a sudden halt as his body was jerked back and tossed right back into Baraggan's throne tower with a thud.

"Checkmate." Mitsunari called as he began to approach the throne now where Ggio lay. The arrogance and boasting from earlier was apparently an act to coax out Ggio. He was playing the fraccion like a fiddle, and playing him well.

Now Mitsunari kept his guard up as he approached slowly, aware the same trick wouldn't work twice and making sure Ggio made no sudden movements. Ggio didn't, he squinted bitterly ahead with a scowl pulled across his expression. Had he truly accepted defeat?

The answer came with the bright red glow that began to emit from his hand as he instantly lifted it towards Mitsunari, a cero in the process of charging. There was no specification against ceros, but since the goal of this duel wasn't to kill I could only assume this wasn't something Aizen would stand for or had expected. However he didn't intervene or voice any qualms.

I could feel my body tense as Mitsunari froze and stared at the cero, his body stiffening at the unexpected offensive. He seemed conflicted on what to do. I contemplated rushing in to the end this now before my fraccion got an additional hole put through him. One was enough for today. However, I didn't want to intervene and risk dishonoring Mitsunari.

Thankfully, I didn't have to decide. Mitsunari snapped out of his trance and used his sonido to escape Ggio's aim, moving far off to the side and towards me. His eyes were still shocked as he glanced over to me briefly, almost to ask if I was alright. Seeing that I had no marks on me, unlike him, he then looked back to Ggio.

Ggio hadn't tried adjusted his aim after Mitsunari, but merely let his cero evaporate. He began to cackle as he rose from the indent he had crashed into.

"Oh man, you should have seen your face! You totally thought I was going to fire. Good thing you bought that or that may have been the end of this duel. Also good thing I didn't fire or else you'd have one more hole in 'ya, just this one would be straight through your stomach." Ggio claimed, his movement sluggish due to the sores and cuts that were prominent across his frame. He gently brushed a bit of the dust off as he tightened his grip on his zanpakuto.

I hadn't given the young fraccion enough credit, he was just as cunning as Mitsunari was. It may have been under-handed, but if this were a life or death situation it wouldn't matter as long as you survived. It would also be a good lesson for Mitsunari, to never underestimate his foes.

They immediately clashed again, Ggio's attacks were now fueled by desperation and made sloppy. If they landed it could prove an issue, but they were easy to parry. Mitsunari made no issue with that as he kept toe to toe with Ggio.

"You know, I am usually the one being underestimated. Dumb of me to doubt you, but a good lesson for I suppose. One I'll learn from. You may have won this round but next time, when we can actually use our releases, I will put you in your place." Ggio claimed, speaking at a lower voice that those above probably wouldn't pick up. Thankfully with the fight only happening a few meters from me, I heard his words clear as a bell over the sound of blades clashing.

Ggio put all his strength into one final slash that Mitsunari ducked out of the way of.

"You're a formidable opponent, quite crafty and you aren't dreadfully slow either! But next time my friend; the result will be the same." Ggio's expression seemed to flash with askance as he loosed another wild swing. Mitsunari easily knocked the strike away, lifting his right arm as a white glow began to form within the palm of his hand.

I felt my breath hitch, please don't tell me he was that moronic to actually fire off a cero right when he had the duel won. Don't disqualify yourself and worse, get punishment just to prove a point. Ggio seemed to think the same thing as the next swing he made was cut off from the sudden cero charge. He tried to move out of the way, attempting to juke left but was met with the pommel of Mitsunari's zanpkauto. Mitsunari had expected the move and rammed the pommel squarer into his chest, right above his hollow hole.

The strike was abrupt enough and sent Ggio flat onto his back, his lips parting as the wind was knocked clean out of him. Mitsunari let his cero evaporate as he gave a cheeky grin. He had just used Ggio's tactic against him, and executed it wonderfully. He sheathed his zanpkauto as he turned towards Baraggan's throne. I felt a bit of amusement rise in me as he gave a bow, grinning all the while.

"Well met, your Majesty." Mitsunari state with what I could only assume was faux sincerity. Baraggan came to that same assumption and he looked ready to pop a blood vessel. Then came the cheers from my own fraccion and Grimmjow's as well, I noted no Espada dared applaud but many stared on with satisfaction.

I looked to Starrk and had expected him to be asleep; however he was actually paying attention. He didn't look too interested, but the fact he was at least paying attention was a rarity.

"So the winner is Mitsunari. Well done…Baraggan, are you satisfied now with his potential?" The question was rhetorical, regardless of Baraggan's opinion Aizen would disregard it. I didn't pay further attention and focused on Mitsunari who came sauntering in my direction with the same charming grin spread across his features. His caramel-colored tresses were in mass disarray now, and god the boy stunk. He'd need a bath once we were allowed to leave.

But there was still a certain charm he had. His smile was genuine as he gave a slight wave with his hand, closing the gap between us. I noted his bruises, a few were across his cheek and his nose had certainly swollen up with a bit of dried blood above his upper lip. Then across his chest were a few extra bruises from the strikes Ggio did manage to connect with his fist.

"I told you I would return."

"Yes, and looking even worse." I chided, reaching out and cupping his cheek to examine his bruises. He tried to brush my hand away and lean away, waving it off, "Hey, I'm fine! It doesn't hur-" My fingertips grazed the bridge of his nose and he cut himself off as he bit back a hiss of pain. I narrowed my eyes at him as he sheepishly smiled, "Maybe they hurt just a bit? Nothing some rest won't-"

"You will be cleaned thoroughly to prevent from infection and then have then mended to ensure they heal well. You are my fraccion and you will do as I say." The command was clear in my tone and he seemed to straighten, giving a nod.

He parted his lips, as if to retort but was cut off by the arrival of my fraccion, and his new comrades. They swarmed him, their curiosity taking over as they took in every feature he had. He shuffled awkwardly under the sudden attention, giving a sheepish smile as he put his hands up to try and ward off their curiosity but to no avail. He gave me a pleading gaze for assistance and I just shrugged, leaving him on his own. That was the punishment for trying to hide your injuries from your superior.

There was a sudden rumble that brought my attention to the center of the Throne Room, as well as the rest of my fraccion. It was Baraggan, he hand landed and was standing over Ggio who was finally managing to regain his breath. He was soon on both feet as he stared up, realize the looming shadow over him. He instantly dropped to both knees, pressing his head to the ground and seeming to plead for clemency.

"You _worthless_ peon!" Baraggan roared, drawing the attention of all those within the room. Ggio visibly stiffened at the words as Baraggan reached for his zanpakuto. "I have no use for such pathetic fraccion in my ranks! If you can't even beat some worthless mutt from the wastes of Hueco Mundo then what use are you!?"

He couldn't possibly have any intentions to punish him so publicly could he? I watched as he drew his zanpakuto and I knew then that this wasn't a punishment. This was an execution. I spared a glance back to observe Aizen who kept a stoic expression and made no move to intervene.

'it is an Espada's choice for whom they bring into their fold.' He had said earlier, and it was an Espada's choice when a fraccion was deemed worthless and better off dead. I turned back to watch the scene, feeling my gut constrict. Was Baraggan's ego so fragile?

I gazed to my fraccion for a brief second and felt a sense of relief before realization hit me. There were only three. I was supposed to have four now- Where the hell was Mitsunari!? I whipped my head back to Baraggan and saw Mitsunari quickly closing the gap. Before Baraggan's zanpakuto could even fully be unsheathed, Mitsunari had whirled around him and stood tall in front of Ggio, facing Barggan.

I could only watch as an eerie silence passed over the room due to the defiant gesture of my fraccion.


	4. IV: Valor

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews Full Hollow! I apologize for missing answering your question in the last chapter, I think there was a technical error for which document I used. But Mitsunari will likely be staying with Harribel just because I have a plot planned ahead and that is a key aspect.**

 **As for character involvement, don't worry about that. There will be plenty of members of the cast being added on in! In fact, in this chapter will be a change-up of sorts! So read on and find out if you'd be so kind!**

 **Oh also, this one will change PoV's at a few points just to really get a feel for every character in the scenario and help flesh out the chapter I suppose.**

Chapter IV: Valor

I stood in front of Ggio, separating him from the looming tyrant that glared down at me with something akin to hatred but not quite. I didn't dare move to unsheathe my zanpakuto, I wasn't looking to duel the one-eyed beast. He would have my blood covering this room in less than a dozen minutes if I was lucky. I was acting as a shield and nothing more.

My justification being that something in my mind could not allow this to happen. Ggio had done nothing to deserve the punishment of death. A beating was one level, not one I approved of but something I would grit my teeth and watch if push came to shove. But this, I could simply not allow it. I may not have known Ggio well at all and moments ago, we may have been at each other's throat, but this was just not right.

I knew what it was like to lead men, and the care required to do so and the diligence demanded to ensure minimal casualties. And despite the best diligence I knew what it was like to lose men, to lament their passing but carry on for the greater good. I knew what it was like to suffer defeat and victory with your allies, the bitterness and the glory. On the defeat aspect, I knew what it was like to have your men fail you when it mattered. And I knew the way to handle that wasn't immediately sentencing them to death and deeming them worthless.

If you did just that, you weren't a leader. You were a tyrant.

"Move you desert mutt!" Baraggan roared, his zanpakuto now fully exposed as I tensed. I was a huge axe, with a red orb gleaming in the center. Getting cleaved into half by that was not exactly something I'd enjoy either Ggio or myself going through.

Did I trust my speed? Was I quick enough for the audacious plan I had schemed of? There was only one way to find out.

I frowned faintly and began to move aside, turning towards Ggio as if to express sympathy. I was faking obviously; I needed some opening to use. And to get that I needed to move without Baraggan thinking I was going to try anything.

In Ggio's eyes I saw a flicker of shame and…fear. He knew he had shamed his master and looked regretful of it, but looked absolutely petrified of the consequences for doing so. Which was fair, given how the man you served was now condemning you to death for something that's only result was a wounded ego. This made me know that the action I was about to do was right, despite the defiance it had and even possible repercussions I may suffer.

My body faced Ggio, but was at an angle due to me feigning to move away. It was less than a second before I used my sonido and dashed right into Ggio, my arms coiling around his kneeled form and creating as big of a gap between us and Baraggan as we could. I had saved him from the executioner's blade, for now.

Ggio let out a yell of surprise and probably pain from the sudden collision that sent him going back with me. Baraggan also yet out a yell, but not one of pain or really much of surprise. It was more so pure fury. Before I could even comprehend where we had gone back to, we were surrounded on all sides by his fraccion, each holding their zanpakuto steady and ready to face me.

Now there were other shouts from Espada and fraccion alike. I moved to unsheathe my zanpakuto, letting it hiss out against the scabbard. I whirled to face whoever was around me, standing right in front of Ggio and continuing to act as a shield still. My head craned and looking to each of the fraccion who were looking uncertain of how to advance. Ggio was shouting behind me and looking about, trying to reason with what were now his former allies as pointless as it was.

Things continued to escalate as the three females from earlier (I am assuming they are a part of Harribel's fraccion along with myself) had come up with me and stood by my side, their own weapons drawn. This was looking like it was about to go into a full on melee. This wasn't what I had planned, but I was resolved to make sure Ggio lived through this.

Harribel herself had moved in between us and Baraggan's fraccion, her presence deterring them easily as she glared to Baraggan. Baraggan with his one good eye was glaring back as he approached until a sudden force came over the room, rolling over us like a tidal wave. It forced the fraccion to their knees, and while I resisted a moment I ultimately fell from what I could only assume was spiritual pressure. Harribel and Baraggan stood tall, but I could see that the spiritual pressure bore heavily on them as well.

I looked to the only possible source for such a thing, Aizen. He stood with a less than pleased expression, to put it mildly. I may just find out what kind of terror he was capable of when he was enraged.

"I will **NOT** allow my throne room to turn into some warzone for personal vendettas. **NOR** will I allow it to be turned into an execution ground." Aizen spoke loudly, but wasn't yelling. No, he was too composed for that. He knew all he had to do was speak above his indoor voice and people would listen to whatever he had to say despite temperas flaring.

Thankfully, the malice in his gaze didn't fall to Harribel or I. It instead went to Baraggan who begrudgingly turned to face Aizen, a scowl peeled across his lips. "You said it yourself, it is an Espada's choice what they do with their fraccion. Who they choose to accept," He spared a withering look at me before glancing to Ggio, "and who they chose to remove."

"While that's true, its lunacy to take their life when the only consequence is a wounded sense of pride. Exile is one option, but to put a fraccion to the blade for such a minor offense speaks volumes to your ability to lead." Harribel commented, her arms folded across her exposed midriff.

"Bitch!" Baraggan seethed, his own spiritual pressure roaring as he turned to Harribel who did not dare back down from his look. I forced my body up despite the spiritual pressure and took a step forward, ready to move at any instant in case this turned into a full blown conflict. I didn't wish to face him, but my loyalty lied with her. The three females beside me did the same, apparently feeling just the same.

" **STOP!"** A voice shouted, a voice that came from behind me. I looked back to see Ggio having finally arisen and regained his senses, despite the immense spiritual pressure bearing down on him. His fierce yellow eyes staring on ahead as he began to walk forward. I could see there was hesitancy in the strides he took as a path cleared for him, but he tried to look resolved on his following words.

"If I am to die, then let me die. I have failed in my duty serve my lord with the utmost efficiency. This is my punishment, and my lord has every right to take my life if I am deemed worthless. There is no need for you all to start a riot in my name, this is my fate." Ggio stated, his words loud and resounding as he moved past Harribel who made no move to stop him.

He moved towards Baraggan who kept an expression of indifference, though before he could make it any closer Aizen interjected.

"You will not die, today, Ggio Vega." He stated, the calmness restored to his tone though the irritation in his eyes had not lightened in the slightest bit. Thankfully, it remained right at Baraggan. Ggio froze midstride and I could have sworn I saw relief on his face for just a moment.

"While Espada have free reign over their fraccion, and their choices in recruitment and banishment, I as the Supreme Commander have the right to override any decisions I believe to be harmful or non-beneficial to Las Noches and our cause. While Ggio dying wouldn't be harmful, it would not be beneficial to us in any conceivable way. It would only allow you to emphasize a point perhaps. If I had to guess then I would say this is just some pathetic attempt to retain control." Baraggan began to angrily protest but Aizen silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Regardless, I don't much care. You will not execute Ggio Vega, nor will he serve as your fraccion any longer. That choice is final. However, what will happen with Ggio is yet undecided." Aizen spared a glance around the room at the Esapada in attendance. "If there is an Espada who wishes to take Ggio as their fraccion, then they may voice their desire. If not, then Ggio shall join the ranks of the Arrancar."

* * *

 **~ Change in PoV ~**

I watched from my throne, observing the pure chaos going on before me. The new comer, Mitsunari I think it was, had certainly been causing a lot of commotion. Though he hadn't done much aside from…well, exist. Barggan was the one instigated this whole ordeal, and was ultimately to blame. He decided to test the mettle of the newcomer when he had no business in doing so, and was currently on some power trip attempting to kill his fraccion for really nothing of importance.

I had no desire to draw myself into whatever dispute this was. It was just easier not to, that way I wouldn't have to deal with the politics of Las Noches. I had enough people on my back as it was, I didn't need more.

However, I had paid a bit of attention to the melee between the two fraccion. Mitsunari was superior this round, but Ggio wasn't to be dully noted.

His speed, while eclipsed by the newcomer was still nothing to take lightly. I'm sure he could move on par or faster than some Espada and was more than likely faster than most fraccion. On top of that his swordsmanship was interesting, it was composed of swift and lethally aimed strikes, as well as reverse grip swings that if taught better could become effective. He was quick-minded as well, able to improvise off the top of his head. He had a good base to build on, and it already pained me to see him bend his knee to that sack of bones.

So when Aizen had relinquished Baraggan's hold upon the smaller fraccion a realization rolled over me. To see him serve Baraggan was painfully as it was. But to see him go and join the ranks of the Arrancar would be worse, not by much but worse nonetheless. As for the other Espada, I could Syzayel already eyeing him like a new test experiment. Nnoitra looked ready to pounce, and I had already seen the bruises on Tesla.

"I'll take him in." I cut in before anyone else could, rising from my throne. I wasn't sure what compelled such a sudden response for me. It was sure to bring more controversy and I'd likely have more drama to deal with, but I knew he had potential. Potential I wanted to extrapolate on and attempt to actually bring out. Not abuse it as Baraggan had. Mutate it like Syzatel would. Or just destroy it like Nnoitra would.

"Starrk, how interesting. Of all those who I imagined would speak up, you were not among them. You wish to take Ggio Vega under your wing? And here I had assumed you were content with Lilynette."

Aizen wasn't the only one surprised, I could sense a few eyes shift to me in slight confusion. Even Lilynette who was by my side was looking up to me in confusion and curiosity. Baraggan was staring up at me from the throne room floor with absolute malice. If he didn't have a reason to hate me before, he really did now. Harribel gazed up with indifference while Mitsunari looked to be utterly relieved as he sheathed the dagger that he called a zanpakuto. Ggio himself looked baffled at the turn of events that had suddenly transpired.

"I do. It would be…wasteful to drop him in with the lower rank Arrancars." I didn't mention my thoughts on my fellow Espada, this was stirring the pot enough. "And as for being content, I am happy as I am. However, I see no harm in taking another fraccion."

The room seemed utterly still now, as if it were hanging on the head of a pin. All eyes had by now shifted in my direction and I could not hate it more. After a few long, agonizing moments Aizen finally spoke, "Very well, Ggio, do you accept the offer?"

Finally, all eyes turned away from me and turned back to the baffled male.

* * *

 **~ Ggio's PoV ~**

Is this how that newcomer Mitsunari felt? To have your entire world spun around at a 180 degree angle and then just dropped onto the cold, hard floor. Because if so, I could now sympathize on a great level. One moment, I am sparring the Arrancar and being defeated. The male was faster than I had expected and put me into a position I wasn't used to being in. The defensive.

I knew my performance was poor, however I didn't think…I didn't think it warranted my death. Baraggan, the man who drug me out from the sands and helped me become one of the strongest, the man who I looked up to like a father-figure, was ready to cut my throat without a second thought.

I was terrified of course, but I knew there was nothing I could do. Either die loyal, on my knees, and keep my honor. Or try to stand against him and die on my feet as a traitor. I chose my honor and was coming to terms with meeting the blade of my imminent death.

But of course that wasn't it. Nope, the man who had inadvertently sent me to my death was now defending me and using himself as a shield. Why? I hadn't the slightest idea. All I knew was that he began to move away and turned to me, as if to say sorry. However I didn't get an apology.

No, I got a shoulder rammed into my chest from that asshole. He knocked the air out of me once and I guess he wanted to do it again, and when I finally got my bearings back war looked like it was on the cusp of exploding. My former comrades looked ready to skewer me with their blades. Then Mitsunari was standing between me and them along with the rest of Harribel's fraccion.

I tried to talk them down before Aizen brought it all too a close. I tried to offer an end to it all by stating my acceptance with the fate bestowed onto me by my Master. Aizen however was not going to have it, stating that my importance was greater.

I was released from Baraggan's services. I wouldn't face death or exile, I was simply let go of. I had resolved me self so heavily on death that I didn't imagine what I would even do with surviving. I was…lost. Then I was offered up to any Espada, or I'd go join the Arrancar within Las Noches. That too I resolved myself on, surely no Espada was foolish enough to try and piss off the King of Hueco Mundo. I was so confident on that.

However, my world hit the floor at that point as I watched the Primera Espada rise up and actually speak. This could not be happening. Just the sheer unlikelihood of this all was overwhelming as Aizen turned his attention to me and asked the simple question regarding my consent. I was left dumbfounded, just staring up as I felt something shift beside me. In my peripheral I could see that it was Mitsunari of all people who had shuffled back to me on his knees.

A smile was spread across his pale visage, clearly satisfied with his work. I am sure his goal was to save me, regardless of whether I wanted it or not. Why he had done so was something I wanted to find out. However, the more pressing matter was not keeping Aizen waiting.

"I accept the offer." I stated, my instincts kicking in here, if I was to survive then I would not allow myself to fall too far away. Plus, I wanted to still be close at hand here. To keep track of Baraggan and my former comrades, as well as the new comer. He had me pinned today, but when we could fight using our releases I would crush him without even the slightest bit of doubt.

I could feel Baraggan glaring holes in me, probably willing me to spontaneously combust into reishi. I had to force myself to gaze up to the Primera Espada who looked at me with cool indifference in his chilling blue irises. I didn't even notice that we were dismissed until Mitsunari had left my side and the spiritual pressure had subsided.

I slowly rose from my spot, the only beings left within the room where Starrk, his fraccion, and myself. He began to saunter towards me, coming down from his throne and never breaking eye contact with me. I stood planted to the spot, watching carefully and testing myself to ensure this was not some hallucination.

I realized it truly wasn't when his hand patted my shoulder as he passed, his voice low and composed as he spoke, "Come on, we have work to do." The touch snapped me out of my little trance as I tried to will my body to move. His fraccion had approached now, grinning up at me as she folded her arms. Lilynette was her name if I recalled correctly.

I turned off my heel and began to follow, watching his back as I followed beside Lilynette. This was going to be my life now.


	5. V: Confusion

**A/N: Don't worry Full Hollow, that was planned all along. There will be more of them to come.**

 **In general this chapter doesn't contain much actions just as it does set up the whole general scenario for Mitsunari and his new environment.**

 **Don't worry, there will be plenty of cases were Mitsunari gets some character development and for some intense action. It won't be jumping to main plot so quickly, there is plenty to explore and create in Las Noches! Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter V: Confusion

I moved along the hallway, forcing the soreness that had finally caught up with me from my mind. I tried to ignore the pain that now came as my adrenaline wore away but found it overwhelming. Bruises more than likely covered me along with a few cuts here and there that I had received in my brawl with Ggio. Desperate to find something to take my mind from the pain I focused on those around me as we made our way through the winding halls of Las Noches.

Harribel walked in front of me, her blond tresses flowing with each step as she looked straight ahead. Then Sung-Sun moved beside her, her olive-green locks flowing behind as she kept stride with Harribel. Her sleeve covered her mouth as she moved, and I noticed that her lavender irises were focused dead ahead just as Harribel's were. Neither of them had spoken to me or looked in my general direction since we had left the Throne Room.

On each side of me were the two that seemed to be utterly fascinated with me and my arrival. Apacci and Mila Rose. And they were just as fascinated with me as they were with arguing with one another.

"I still think Baraggan's brat should have been left to die." Apacci stated from my left with venom, the comment aimed at Mila Rose who was across me to my right. I was quite literally in the middle of their argument. I had yet to say anything, despite the fact I didn't agree with Apacci by any means at all.

However, she had a reason to feel the way she did I imagine. It was quite clear there was animosity between the fraccion of each Espada, and between the Espada themselves. She claimed the only reason she had even helped was because I was within the fray.

I remained neutral in the argument, when the tension was so thick it was probably the wiser move. Additionally, I was just tired from the sudden chain of events and I didn't feel like defending my point, especially since Mila Rose was doing a fair job for me.

Her tanned expression was set into a scowl as she looked across me to Apacci, her words holding just as much venom, "He is just an overly-loyal brat who follows orders a bit too strictly. I am sure he thinks the same of us. However he didn't deserve to die just because he was bested. And if he did deserve to die it should be by Mitsunari's blade while he is standing on his own two feet. Not by that sack of bones, laid on his knees." I obviously saw the logic in her statement and agreed with it more.

But yet again, I stayed silent. Neutrality was always a lovely path to take. I attempted to lengthen my stride to catch up with Harribel but the soreness prevented any such thing. I was still stuck between the cross-fire of the fraccion.

"Didn't deserve to die? He was ready to give his life. Is it stupid? Yeah, the dumbass probably should have resisted. But if he was willing to do something so short-sighted then let him get weeded out. Mitsunari isn't far off the scale of stupid though." She bumped my shoulder with her fist and it hurt more than I cared to admit.

"You could have easily gotten yourself killed you idiot!" Apacci shouted as I gave a sheepish grin, raising my arms in defense and surrender.

"I was just thinking in the moment-"

"So what are you saying Apacci? If I were to have done what Ggio did, except for Harribel I would be stupid?" Mila Rose asked from behind me, firmly grabbing my shoulder as if backing me. Little did she know that instead I felt pain surge through my and crackle along my spine because oh god, that woman's grip was not gentle at all. Were all females so aggressive?

"That is totally not the same thing! Mitsunari, tell her that isn't the same thing!" Oh god no don't bring me into this-

"Mitsunari won't agree with you because I am right! Isn't that right Mitsunari?" Her grip tightened and I felt like I was now between two rock-shaped hands and a hard, horned wall.

"Well, I ugh…" I paused as Harribel stopped as did Sung-Sun, causing for me to abruptly stop as well. Was I to be saved? Harribel turned, her gaze indifferent as it fell to me and then shifted to her fraccion. "Go ahead with Sung-Sun and prepare a sleeping quarters for our new teammate. Leave us."

Oh yes, I had been spared! I felt relief was over me as Mila Rose's stone-hands reluctantly released my sore shoulders and she began to proceed ahead. After a few steps she was back into arguing with Apacci, the fire of their debate returning in full swing as Harribel stood before me.

I shifted my attention from them to the looming figure over me. I had shrunken from my transformation, losing a bit of my height. I could tell she stood a solid couple inches over, her vibrant aqua green eyes locking with my amber orbs.

There was a sudden intensity that made me somehow miss Mila Rose's hard hand. Oh boy, this was about to be a hell of a tongue-lashing. She drew in a breath of air before she began and I readied myself. That was one thing Apacci had been right about; my actions were rash and not very well-planned. To think they wouldn't have repercussions would be moronic.

"What you did was two things. One, it was absolutely foolish and could have easily found you either dead or injured. My guess is the former, not the latter. You may be new to Las Noches but I expect you to know not to be so impulsive and reckless. You even put the rest of your teammates in harm's way by jumping in, if that had escalated any farther and erupted into a melee then things could have become terrible for one side or the other. And while I know they came in on their own will and that you didn't instruct them, it is no excuse. You know you are a part of my fraccion, and we will not leave one of our own behind to fight a greater foe." I bared the full blunt of the words, it was only right.

I hadn't truly understand the risks I was taking when she mentioned the joining of my fellow teammates. Apacci. Mila Rose. Sung-Sun. And even Harribel, I had put her in the line of fire. I accepted my mistake entirely, standing as tall as I could.

"However," She began, keeping her gaze steady on me, "what you did was noble. And respectable, to stand up for an injustice being committed. I don't approve due to the consequences that were possible, but I do understand why and I am willing to grant clemency for it and not punish you. It was…refreshing to see someone stand for what is right even at an expense for themselves."

She paused; her gaze softening as I merely offered a smile and allowed her to continue on. We began walking now, though her gait was slowed. I am assuming that was for my benefit, and I felt a bit embarrassed for it and did my best to try to walk without a hint of a limp.

"Tell me, I understand why you did it, but what truly was your plan? Did you expect Baraggan to back down to you? Did you intend to release your zanpakuto?"

I paused in my thinking and blinked a bit, giving a slight chuckle as I rubbed the back of my tussled locks. "I…I didn't exactly have one. Not like I had much time to hatch one. Though I wasn't dumb enough to pick a fight with the old man, I wouldn't have lasted long enough for you to save me. I just knew I had to get Ggio away from him and I saw a chance and seized it. If a fight had erupted it may have been bad though, I have no clue how to release my zanpakuto or how to even handle it…"

"Reckless, as I said." Harribel muttered, shaking her head disapprovingly as I could only offer a cheeky grin and shrug gently. She didn't seem as hard about it as she snorted in slight amusement before she looked down to my sheathed zanpakuto that I carried.

"For someone with such reishi, your blade is smaller than expected. Much smaller, actually. However, that means your reishi has diverted to other areas. So when you release it, I am interested to see the outcome. However, you will know when the time comes how to. It is an instinct, just like reigning in all of the energy earlier during your transformation. You'll figure it out when push comes to shove."

I slowly nodded in understanding, frowning as realization washed over me. The whole concept of having to be pushed to the brink just to learn my zanpakuto's release did not exactly thrill me. I'm not sure if my opponent would be so kind as to just allowing me that grand opportunity. Also, it meant I wouldn't be able to fight at full power, which could hinder me in just about any circumstance.

"Isn't there a better way? One that doesn't involve me possibly getting cut down before I can even utter its names?" I inquired, lifting the blade out and musing with it, hoping somehow that it would just awaken.

"Well, zanpakuto's are released by a command, followed by their name. This allows us to go into our resurrección, the state that changes our appearance and enhances our abilities or grants us new ones. There is no exact way to find out the name of your blade except when it chooses to awaken and reveal itself. Until then, you are stuck with your energy sealed up by it. Most Espada find out soon after their creation, usually fraccion only take a bit longer. So you may not be pushed to the edge, but I wouldn't put it past your weapon. Zanpakutos can be fickle by nature."

I listened, not looking to her but my weapon as I tapped it a few times. Wakey wakey spirit, want to tell me your name? Silence was of course my answer as merely sighed. Hopefully I would find out with time, and not as I was pushed to my limit.

My eyes shifted back to Harribel and the zanpakuto she wielded on her back, examining it for a moment. While it was not particularly long, it was unusually wide. Its handle was purple, and its guard was as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end. "What is the name of your zanpakuto?"

"Tiburón." She replied, her voice smooth as it glided out of its light pink sheath. It was completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a regular sword. It was unusual for sure as I gave it a closer look.

"What's its command?" I asked now, my curiosity getting the better of me. This was the first time I had really had a moment to examine a zanpakuto other than my own. And mine wasn't much to look at, literally. And then with Ggio's I was trying to keep from stabbing me, so I didn't have much of a chance to examine it.

"Destroy." Harribel said in a voice that sent chills along my spine. Something about it was cold and distant, a sort of iciness that could only be achieved through a terrible experience. I would know, personally.

With Harribel's spiritual pressure, I could only assume the amount of carnage capable was astronomical. I adjusted a bit as we kept on, Harribel spinning the blade once before smoothly sliding it back within its sheath.

As she did so, the fabric of her jacket shifted and the collar of it lowered a bit, giving a bit better of a look at her mask that seemed to continue down. Harribel shifted her gaze to me and noted my watching, I could feel my gaze shift instinctually. I didn't wish to offend her in any manner, and I had no idea if prolonged staring at her would be taken the wrong way.

We walked in silence for a few more strides as I looked to the opposite wall, keeping a look of cool indifference as I continued to run my thumb along the hilt of my zanpakuto. However, the silence only lasted a few more moments as Harribel came to a stop.

"Are you curious about the nature of my mask?" She asked suddenly, a question making me come to a full stop myself as I turned. I stared into her eyes as I did, there seemed to be no irritation glinting in them so I saw no harm in admitting the truth.

"I am curious, yes. However, I didn't want to outright ask. I…I don't quite know how customs here work. I'm not used to be an Arrancar and all that it entails. So I figured the better option was to just be silent and not ask."

Harribel gave a snort of amusement, just as she had earlier as she slowly removed a hand that was crossed across her midriff and placed it upon her collar. "You did not seem very concerned with customs earlier when you defied an Espada and stood against them, but I have no qualms with revealing myself to my fraccion." With one simple flick of her wrist, the zipper on her jacket came down and the white fabric parted.

The remnants of her mask were on the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck, extending down to and covering her breasts. There seemed to be layers spread across the mask remnants at certain areas, and she had razor sharp teeth along the area where her mouth was. In a way, it had a look of elegance to it but yet invoked a slight bit of fear into me as I examined it further.

They looked so much more different from my own. That and there was so much more of her mask than my own. Her mask almost acted as a set of clothing while mine just went along my jawline and over my chin. It was incredibly, I was baffled by it and I could not help but to just stare at it and observe every little feature about it.

I was so engrossed with her mask that I failed to notice her closing in on me, I only noticed as her taller form was soon standing before me and her hand had risen and touched my cheek gently. The touch sent a sensation of warmth and comfort crackling down my spine as I straightened up and my gaze shifted up to meet her own.

Her hand didn't linger along my cheek for long, her fingers began to instead lightly glide across the remnants of my mask as I noted her examining it. She gave a gentle hum as she moved her hand from one side of my face to the other.

"Usually, Arrancar retain a fair portion of their mask after transformation. I have not seem many who have such a little amount of it left as you."

Her hand had remained upon my visage as I had to force myself out of the trance I was in from her touch to try to find the proper words. Just, any type of coherent response. My lips parted as I asked the first thing to come to mind, "Is that good or bad? Does it mean I have less power than most or more?"

Harribel hummed once more as she removed her hand from my jawline and began to walk on ahead once more, zipping up her jacket as she went. "It could be either one, but it means that I was correct in my first assumption of you. That you are unique."

I was baffled for a slight moment before I began to quickly move and catch up. Most of the way we walked in silence, I followed close behind her and replayed the recent events of the day. It was quite a bit to adjust to and fathom.

I thought of the fight with Ggio and the whole bit of chaos that went on afterwards. I thought of the abruptness of becoming an Arrancar. The time I had spent treading through Hueco Mundo unknowingly aimed towards Las Noches. Then the time before that where I had consumed my fallen comrades. All of it within such a short time span…There was no way to truly describe it. My entire world and its focus had shifted. Now my world was the palace I approached behind Harribel. My focus was now my new master and my three comrades. And part of me resisted it.

Part of me didn't want to let go of the past and those I left behind in the desert. It was a struggle but while I was walking I could only think one thing. One simple fact.

I couldn't stay caught up in the past any longer or keep reminiscing about it. It didn't matter any longer, all I could do was carry it and bear its weight for those I had lost. Remember them, but don't dwell within it. To make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain. I have this chance because of them, and I need to make the most of it. I need to keep moving on ahead and not dwell on it, that isn't what they would want.

My inner monologue was cut off as Harribel stopped short of the entrance to her palace. I paused as well, stopping beside her as I arched my brows. We were stopping again? What for now?

"Those within the desert with you…What were they like?"

Oh no. Oh no no no no. I wasn't doing this, no. It was too soon. This was the thought I was trying to avoid, trying to avoid dwelling on them. The only way I'd been able to carry on through Hueco Mundo was because I was too drained to even think of anything else but my survival. When I finally awoke in Las Noches the turbulence kept them from my mind. While I was walking with Harribel I was focusing on her too much so to think on it as well. To acknowledge their sacrifice was one thing but to remember each of their faces and to focus on them and who they were was too much.

I could not handle that. Not now…Not today.

"There is absolutely nothing to discuss pertaining the issue." I stated briskly, feeling my nerves go on edge as I now refused to look at her and only gazed straight ahead.

Harribel was silent herself and we stood in such lovely awkward silence. I didn't mean to offend her, but such a thing was…It wasn't something I could discuss. Not yet. Just, not yet. Thankfully, she began walking again as I followed behind and we crossed the threshold into the palace.

"You're going to need a bath." She stated simply as we entered the palace. I arched my brow in slight curiosity. A bath…? What the hell was that?

Before I knew it, was lead into some large room that was mainly occupied by some oversized, smooth, alabaster-colored container with a hole in the center of it. I just stared for a moment and drew closer, noting it was filled to the brim with water that seemed to radiate heat. Is this what the fraccion had gone ahead to prepare?

…Was I supposed to drink this?

I stared curiously for a while before turning and finally breaking down to ask a question. To my surprise I not only found Harribel but Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun as well. Each of them eyed me expectantly and I only stared back quizzically. What were the two tubes they were holding?

I looked at them, each in Sung-Sun's hands. Sham-poo…? Soap? I looked to Harribel, hoping that by now the confusion was evident. My entire life had been within Hueco Mundo, the only time I came close to water was when it was shot at me at terrifying speeds. Whatever concept this was, was something that went far over my head.

"You are going to take a bath because you smell terrible and look like you scoured Hueco Mundo for seven years." Apacci stated plainly. That didn't explain much, because I knew I smelled terrible. Now that I was an Arrancar my sense of smell became more prominent and I was aware of my stench. This did not explain to me what a bath was however.

Sung-Sun seemed to notice that I stilled looked confused as she approached and motioned downwards with her hand. "Disrobe. You are going to get into that water and wash yourself of all the blood and grime on you. Unless you want to sleep outside, that is."

I paused a bit at her command, looking to them all and blinking a bit. I began to disrobe from the attire I wore. I still a slight flushed from exposing myself, and it didn't help that each of them were watching me like I was a hawk. Was this necessary? Did they have to watch me-

"Sung-Sun, you handle this. Apacci, Mila Rose, and myself will depart before he combusts into flames." Harribel stated simply as she began to saunter out, having to pull Mila Rose and Apacci with her. That helped me flustering a bit as I slid into the tub as Sung-Sun calmly explained to me what each item did before leaving me to my own devices.

It was during this night I learned two vital things. One, baths were a wonderful thing that I needed more of. My muscles melted and I could feel my entire frame just wither away and bask in the warmth.

Secondly, getting shampoo in one's eyes was a terrible, terrible thing.


End file.
